


Wine and Braids

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Braiding, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale helps Crowley after the Crucifixion





	Wine and Braids

Internally Aziraphale was surprised at how much the execution had affected Crowley. The demon was still staring at the limp form, his hands hidden within the folds of his robes. The only noise was the sound of the Mother’s sobs as she knelt on the ground and collected the Blood.

He reached out as soon as he saw Crowley make a move to approach. He held onto his elbow, shaking his head. “You know you can’t,” he whispered. 

“But…”

“She’ll be okay,” he promised, “there are a lot of others to help in the coming days.”

The demon hesitated before allowing himself to relax, nodding his head. “Okay…” he murmured.

“Come with me,” Aziraphale urged, “I have some lovely wineskins you would enjoy.”

Crowley considered his offer. He looked back over briefly at the sight of the execution and then turned to Aziraphale with a sad smile. “Sure. I could use some wine at the moment,” he agreed.

***

He was glad that he had saved up so many skins of wine as Crowley finished off a fourth one by himself. He watched as the demon set the empty skin aside and he hummed as he moved to sit behind him. His cheeks were flush with color, slitted eyes unfocused. “Feeling better?” he asked.

Crowley shrugged, leaning back against him. He absently shook out his hair, curls framing his face. “Ssssuppossse sssso…” he slurred. He turned his head and absently spit into a small bowl. He had lost control of his venom production at the moment, fangs leaking into his mouth. He grimaced, picking up a fresh wineskin to wash the taste out of his mouth.

“I didn’t think this would hurt you so badly, Crowley. He must have made some kind of impression on you,” Aziraphale said. He reached out, running his fingers through the demon’s hair. 

Crowley moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “Keep doing that, angel!” he hissed.

“Doing what?”

“Playing with my hair!”

He laughed despite himself. “Shall I put braids in your hair?”

“Yesss!” Crowley paused and took a moment to spit his venom again into the bowl. “For me, angel?” 

“Of course,” he agreed. He got up quickly to fetch a comb and then came back to sit behind his friend, starting to tend to his hair. He smiled at the way the demon melted under his care, cooing and shivering as the comb was run through his hair. 

“Oh...thisssss issss nice…”

“That’s the general idea,” he pointed out. He gently started to put braids in his hair, humming to himself. Crowley did always have such gorgeous hair. He would make two braids, one on either side of his face to frame it. 

Crowley was fast asleep by the time Aziraphale had finished. He had fallen asleep while sitting up and the angel needed to gently bring him down to the ground to help him get comfortable. He smiled and covered him with a blanket before he started to clean up. 

In the morning Crowley would wake up to an empty house, touching the braids in his hair in fondness before leaving.


End file.
